1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to the construction of pistons used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Valve pockets formed in the top land or face of pistons is well known. However, the portion of the relief opening into the piston sidewall is an area of high thermal concentration between the piston and the cylinder liner. Prolonged thermal concentration can cause cylinder liner and piston ring scuffing. In order to relieve such thermal concentration, one approach has been to cut a full 360.degree. annular relief down along the sidewall of the piston. However, use of the full relief has been found to adversely affect performance such as by causing scuffing and low speed smoke problems. It would be advantageous to provide a piston capable of reducing thermal concentration in the area of the valve pocket and also avoid undesirable performance characteristics.